The present disclosure relates generally to a chair, and more particularly, to a self-therapeutic chair for use in a vehicle.
During travel, passengers often feel discomfort due to their travels. In long duration and/or distance trips, uncomfortable seating can often intensify an already uncomfortable situation. For example, flights can create passenger issues relating to safety, hunger, dehydration, light intensity, noise, and/or exhaustion. Additionally, a passenger may experience physical discomfort due to compression on a passenger's spine. This physical discomfort may remain unresolved during air travel as space for standing and/or stretching is often limited. Accordingly, the pain and/or discomfort experienced during travel may urge some passengers to forego travel.